fate of love
by Soraya Chan
Summary: it's OCC.Love triangle between Inu,Kagome,and Sesshou.who will she choose in the end?(ill make it as trilogy stories.)
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Kagome Cousin's Birthday Party  
  
"Kagome, how do I look?"  
  
Kagome turned to her cousin. She checked out her cousin's pink dress. "You are beautiful. Just like a princess!" She mixed her cousin's hair and make up. And then she mixed herself and wear black short dress. "I wonder who will be your dancing mate." Kagome winked to Sango who smiled wider to her.  
  
"Oh, you will see later." Sango said, looking away, but Kagome caught the blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Is he handsome?" asked Kagome.  
  
Her answered only made Kagome grinned wider.  
  
"He is cute."  
  
"Come on Miroku, the party must begin. Where is my tie?"  
  
"Here you are. Geezz. relax man!" Miroku hand him a dark blue tie which match with his black suit. "I'm the one who supposed to be nervous, not you. Finally I can made a step forward to my beautiful Sango" He said with daydreaming face.  
  
He lifted his right eyebrow. "But I am the MC. There is no way the star will be late tonight. Come on!!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Let's go Inu."  
  
The party.  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango's happy face. "This is great. Finally I can rest a bit now."  
  
Kagome Higurashi. She was a dress maker on a famous boutique, Sunshine flower. Beautiful, smart, and had a great talent in dress made. Almost all of clothes in her boutique were hers, including the one that Sango's wore and hers. And. She's still single.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
'Oh God. Not again.' Kagome forced a smile to a guy with long hair that grabbed her hands. "Hi Kouga-kun. How are you?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. And how is my woman?" Grinned Kouga.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm fine too, and how many times I've told you- I'm not your woman or somebody else."  
  
"Well, since you don't have a boyfriend, it's ok for me to have that possession right?" Winked Kouga which his right hand begin at her waist, wanted to cuddle her.  
  
Instantly Kagome looked around, desperately looking for help. She saw Sango speaking with 2 guys in black suit. When Sango's eyes met her, Kagome shot her best pleading expression to her.  
  
Sango saw who was Kagome with, so she waving her hand. "Kagome! Could you come here a second?"  
  
"Yea, sure." Answered Kagome gladly. "Sorry Kouga-kun." And Kagome walked to Sango without looking back.  
  
"Thanks." Whispered Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, let me introduce to you. This is Miroku. And this is Inu, Miroku's friend" Said Sango.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice too meet you guys." Said smiling Kagome.  
  
"Pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman like you, my lady." Miroku kissed her hand, which made Kagome blushed.  
  
"Hi." Smirked Inu.  
  
'Wow! He's hot.' Kagome stared at his amber eyes. She felt like drown to that eyes.  
  
*cough*cough*  
  
Kagome gaze snapped. Blushing because caught like that. She took a glance to Inu whom grinned at her.  
  
"It's ok. I am used to be stare with girls like that." Winked Inu, who made Kagome blushed deep red.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry, I know its kinda short. Next time will be much longer. Ja ne. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Party's Continue  
  
The music began to slow down. Some couple went to the floor to dance, including Sango and Miroku. They left Kagome and Inu alone. "Well? Shall we?" Asked Inu, offering his hand. Smiling, Kagome accepted the hand, and Inu lead them to the dance floor. She put her hands to his neck, and his hands at her waist. They're dancing slowly, followed the music. Inu tried to broke her silence, "So, how is your work?" "It's good. Thanks. I am a dress maker. Owner of Sunshine boutique. And how about you?" "Miroku and I have a party organizer. For now it's still small company. The name's Shikon org." Inu's face broke like remembering something. "What about joining us?" "What am I going to do?" "You can made dress for our dancers or singers. In change, you can use our place to make your gallery." "That's sound good. I'll think about it." "I'll call you tomorrow morning. Ok?!" "'K." After giving her number to Inu, they continued dancing. Both of them stared into eyes each other. And then, unconsciously Kagome laid her head in Inu's chest with eyes half closed. "Kagome." "Hmm?" "Do you have boyfriend now?" Kagome's cheeks turn pink. "No, why?" "Then who is that guy that make a hole in my back with his death glare?" "Huh?" Kagome looked behind Inu, she saw Kouga whom like want to rip someone throat. '*sigh*I forget about him' "He is just-" Slap!!! "HENTAI!!" "What's that?" Asked surprised Kagome. "Look like Miroku has his lesson again tonight." Inu shook his head. "I wonder when will he get it." From crowded, Sango appeared with fire in her eyes. "Why are you angry?" Asked Kagome curious. "Because he's groping my ass!" Pointed Sango at Miroku who had red print at his face. "I see.. So, that's where the slap voice come from." Comment Kagome that made Inu's shoulder shook from laughing. "Maybe he found out that your butt is sexy" Whispered Kagome to her, made Sango blushed. Kagome want to tease her again when suddenly her hands caught in the familiar feeling. 'Kouga?' But it is not. It's Miroku who had a serious expression on his face. "Lady Kagome, will you bear my child?" Kagome gave him a `I don't believe you` look. When Sango and Inu fell in anime styles. And then they began to punch Miroku until he begged forgiveness and said that he was just kidding. "Hey!! I am the one who supposed to ask her that!" They turned around to see a very pissed Kouga. 'Here we go again.' Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Why is he still here? Bah, why is Sango invite him anyway?' "Hello again Kouga-kun." Kagome tried to plaster a nice smile. Kouga grabbed Kagome to his chest. "Hello Kagome." Then he gave a pissed off look to Inu and Miroku. "Who are they?" 'She said he isn't her boyfriend. Who the hell is he? Acting like he owns her.' Inu quirked an eyebrow, he certainly didn't like the way Kouga treated Kagome. "Kouga this is Inu and this is Miroku. They are Sango's friends. Inu, Miroku, this is Kouga, my friend since I was in junior high." **silence** **silence** "Uhm. do anyone want to drink?" Sango broke the tension.  
  
***  
  
The party finally was over. They got drunk, and decided to go home. After all of other guest gone, Sango waving goodbye to Kagome that have been support to Kouga. Seeing her best friend disappeared with Kouga's car, she's about to closed the door when Miroku suddenly popped out from nowhere and claimed her lips. Before she could react, Miroku whispered to her left ear "Happy Birthday my sweet Sango. Have a nice dream. " Then he let her go, and went to car where Inu already waited him. Leaving Sango who stunned at the door. "Keh! Moving forward huh?" Smirked Inu when Miroku sat beside him. He began running his car on the street. "Hope she won't beat you badly when she's conscious tomorrow." Miroku didn't answer. He smiled, just began daydreaming again. Remembering how fit Sango's cute little butt on his palm.  
  
***  
  
To be continue. He he. Ja ne.  
  
Thanks for the review guys! Review more, ok?! 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Business Partner  
  
RIIINNGG!! "Uhm." Kagome hide her head behind her pillow. RIIINNGG!! "Whoever is that, be gone!" Mumble Kagome, curled in her thick blanket. RIIINNGG!! RIIINNGG!! "Ok, ok. I'm up!" Lazily she grabbed the phone on the desk beside her bed. "Do you know what time is this?!" "Yes. It's 10 in the morning." "What?! 10.00 am??" abruptly Kagome's eyes shot open widely and she got up. "Ouch, my head." "You must be drank too much last night. It's not good to your health, you know?" "Yea, I know that- Who is this?" Kagome realized she didn't recognize the man 's voice. She heard the man laughing before the phone. "It's Inu. How are you princess?" Blushed. "Oh, it's you. I'm not feeling well because of yesterday, thanks. Sorry before this. And how are you?" "I'm fine. Thanks. Have you already thinking about my offer?" "Your offer?" Thinking. "O, yea, your offer. Sorry, my head still can't think straight." Kagome smile sheepishly. "Can't think straight because of the drink or because something happened between you and Kouga last night?" "We DIDN"T do anything! He just dropped me at door. Nothing else." Paused. "Besides, if I want to do something, it's better with a hot guy like you." Kagome heard Inu's laughing again. 'Got ya.' "Sure, I'll remember that. Anyway, how about we meet at my office? You can see my place and we can talk more about my offer." "Ok. Where is the address?" Inu gave her the address. Then after say goodbye, they closed the conversations on phone. Kagome remembered her first met with Inu last night. 'Man, why am I easily blushing to him?' Sigh. "Ok, time's up!" Kagome slap both of her cheeks lightly, pushing away the dizziness. Then she went to the bathroom to have a quick shower and washing her hair. Around 20 minutes later she got out, with towel wrapped around her body and her hair. RIIINNGG!! Kagome answer the phone. "Hello?" "Kagome?" "Yes." 'Oh, it's Sango. Why is her voice like that. Looks like something happened.' "What's up dear?" "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME???!!!" "Ouch!" Kagome rubbed her ear. "Not too loud. Who did?" "That Miroku Houshi. He KISSED me!" "Ows, really? Congratulation." Said Kagome nicely. "WHAT? How could you congratulate me?" 'She is really piss.' Smiled. "Well, I know you like him. I know the way your eyes lied on him yesterday." "But that's my FIRST kiss!" Kagome mouthed in O shape. "So, your ex-boyfriend never kissed you?" "Of course not! We only date in a week then broke up. There's no way I let him did more than cuddling." "Ok. So? What will you do to him? Slapping him again?" *Silence* "Honey, are you still there?" Asked Kagome worried. "Don't tell me you are faint now." "I don't know." "Huh?" "I said, I don't know." Paused. "He caught me off guard. And. I like it. A lot actually." Sango sound meekly. Kagome was laughing hard at this. "So, *gasp* you like it?" Laughing. "Then there's no problem then." "But-" "Girl, just follow your heart. Listen to what he said. Ok?!" "Ok. Well, thanks for your time, cousin. Take care." "Yea. You too." Kagome put back the phone and drop her towel on the floor, showing her sexy body. "Hm. What should I wear?" Kagome examined her clothes. She picked a yellow shirt with big rose printed in the middle front, and a black skirt with zipper on both side. After wearing black sport underwear, she put on the clothes. Kagome took a glance to triangle clock on her bedroom wall. "O,o.." She hurriedly dried her hair, wore a soft make up, then grabbed her key-car and went off from her apartment. *** Kagome stopped her car in front of Yasha's co. She checked the address again. "Yup! This is the place." She parked her blue sport mobile. After smiling to the security, she went inside. A receptionist girl greeted her. "Can I help you, miss?" "I want to meet with Inu Yasha." Said Kagome. "My name's Kagome Higurashi." "Oh, yes. Mr. Yasha already waiting for you. This way, miss Higurashi." Kagome followed the girl. They stopped in front of a door in third floor. "Please wait a second." Kagome nodded. *Knock*Knock* "Come in!" came replied from behind the door. The girl went inside. "Miss Higurashi is here, sir." "Let her in." "Yes, sir. You can come in, miss." Saying thank you, Kagome went inside, and greeted with Inu's smile. "Sorry waiting too long. I'm kinda lost when I looking this place." "It's ok." Said Inu. "Sit down please." Kagome sat in front of Inu's desk. "So, have you already thinking about my offer?" Asked Inu. "Yes. I know your company grows up these months. I ever read it on newspapers. I'm agree to have business with you." "Good." Inu stand up, and stretched out his right hand. "Partner?" Smiling. "Yes. We are business partner now." Kagome shook his hand gladly. "And, now, what about we're looking around my place?" Asked Inu. "Sure. That's nice." After they explored the third floor, they went to the second - where that will be Kagome's gallery and her new office, and on first floor, they met with Miroku whom walking from outside. "Nice to meet you lady Kagome." Said Miroku, kissing back of her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Houshi." Said Kagome with taunting smile. "Oh, how do you know my last name?" Asked Miroku, slightly surprised. "Inu told you?" "No, Sango did." Then Kagome lowed her voice. "You better watch out next time you meet her. She didn't sound happy when she called me." Miroku went pale. "Really?" Kagome nodded, trying hard to hide her smile. But Inu already laughing in this. "I've told you." Laughing. "You will have mess this time." "Don't worry. I only teased you." Said Kagome. "Actually she's rather upset 'cause you caught her of guard." Miroku was looking at her with doubt in his eyes. But that look vanished when Kagome Smiled and nodded to him. "I'll call her later." Kagome and Inu broke into wide grin when Miroku walked off of them. "So? What now?" Asked Kagome. "What about out to lunch? I know you skip your breakfast." Kagome smiled to him. "Alright. Let's go."  
  
To be continued.  
  
For Sess fan, be patience. He will be show up next chapter, I promise!  
  
Ja ne.. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Meeting On The Net  
  
Kagome looked at her triangle clock. '00.30 am. Why can't I sleep?'*sigh*'I better online.' Kagome opened her note book and connected the line. After two minutes, she already enjoyed the net. DW said, Hi! Asl pls? Miko said, 22 f Japan. U? DW said, 29 m Canada. But I'm a Japanese too. College? Miko said, Already graduate. Working now. As dress maker. U? DW said, I'm work too. At Marketing company. Do U have pic? Miko said, Yes. Want to trade pic? DW said, Sure. Sending complete. Sending complete. DW said, What's your name? Miko said, Kagome. U? DW said, Sesshou. You are very beautiful. Miko said, Thanks. U are very breath-taking., and handsome too. ( DW said, ( I bet you already have boy friend now. Miko said, No. Well, at least not yet. Lol. DW said, Not yet? Hmmm. Who is the lucky guy? Miko said. Lol. He's my new business partner. DW said, Do U love him? Miko said, Maybe. I think I have a crush to him. How about ur girl friend? DW said, Don't have now. But I'm in interest with a new girl. Miko said, Oooo. Lucky girl! DW said, I hope so. But looks like she already has interest with other guy.  
Miko said, Ups. Don't giving up man! As long as the girl  
doesn't have boy friend, U can try to get her.  
DW said, Really? If a guy after you now, Do U not mind him?  
Miko said, Sure. I'm still single now. Even I have crush with  
someone now, that don't mean I close my heart to other guy.  
DW said, Oic.  
Miko said, What are your hobbies?  
DW said, Reading books, sailing, diving. And Urs?  
Miko said, Cooking, Traveling, Shopping, and many girls stuff.  
(  
DW said, Where do U work?  
Miko said, I have my own. Sunshine Boutique.  
DW said, Aha, nice. I bet you have a good taste at Ur style.  
Miko said, Lol. Thanks for the compliment. Btw, what is DW  
mean?  
DW said, DW= Dragon Warior.  
Miko said, Ic. (  
DW said, Why r U still up? It's late in Japan right?  
Miko said, Yes, I can't sleep. Anyway, how long have U been to  
Canada?  
DW said, Yesterday was 12 years I've been here.  
Miko said, Wow! Do you have plan to go back here?  
DW said, Yes, next month. My factory has new company there.  
Do you want to meet me?  
Miko said, Sure. Who doesn't want to getting know handsome man  
like U? LOL  
DW said, Lol. Ok.  
Miko said, Btw, I'm getting sleepy now. Gtg.  
DW said, Ok. Can I see you online tomorrow.  
Miko said, Sure. Bye, take care.  
DW said, Bye. You too take care. Kagome turned off her note book. She yawned and stretched a little, then jumped to her double bed, and slept comfortably behind the blanket. ***  
11.00 am.  
*Miko has already offline* Sesshou closed the conversation and he disconnected the line. Before he shut down his pc, he stared at Kagome's picture. His Amber eyes lock in her deep blue eyes. 'So beautiful..' After that he closed his pc. "Meeting will be held in 20 minutes, sir." "Yes, I know, Kagura. I'll be right over." Said Sesshou emotionlessly. "Does Naraku arrive yet?" "Yes sir, Mr. Naraku is in the 5th floor." Said Kagura. "Tell him to meet me now. I need something to discuss before meeting." "Yes sir." With that Kagura went out looking for Naraku. Around 5 minutes later, Naraku came. "Why are you calling me?" "I will go to Japan next month. I want you to manage this company here after I left." Naraku a little bit surprised by this statement. "I thought you don't want to go to Japan again after your father die." "I change my mind. Beside, we have new company there that must have leader, right?" "Ok. When will you go? "Next month."  
  
***  
  
Inu woke up from his deep sleep when sunshine hit his face. He was about to sleep again when his mother knocked his door. "Honey, it's time to up! Or you want to get late." Said Mrs. Yasha loudly from behind the door. *groan* "Ok, Mom." Inu walked to bathroom which was beside his bedroom. Took a very quick shower, shaving, brushing teeth, and then down stairs. In kitchen he saw her mother already prepared his bowl of rice. "How is your job honey?" Inu sat in front of her mother and began to eat. "Good. I have one new business partner. She's a dress maker. Her name's Kagome Higurashi." "Higurashi? I had an old friend with the family name like that." "Really? An old friend?" "Yes. Our old neighborhood actually. Wait." Mrs. Yasha walked to a cabinet. "I thought I had some photos right here." "Why do I not remember that we ever have neighborhood with Higurashi name?" Asked Inu. "Sure you are. We only had been their neighborhood for 2 years. After their daughter born, we moved. Ah, there you are." Mrs. Yasha brought out a thick album. "Tell me, how is this girl names Kagome?" "Well. She's a nice girl. Pretty. Easily to blush." Yasha smiled when remember the day they met. Then suddenly his smile became frown. "From back she looks so much like her." Mrs. Yasha froze a little. "*sigh* Inu, it's been 3 years. I don't want to see you catch in the past. You must move on." "I know, Mom." Inu opened the old album. He saw his picture when he was around 4 with a baby beside him, on a bed with white sheet. Inu pointed the photo to her mom. "This is their child?" "Yes. Their daughter." Said Mrs. Yasha. "Believe or not, her name's also Kagome." Silence.. Silence.. "A-aha ha ha. I think the world is not that narrow. or is it?" Asked Inu jokingly. "Maybe yes, maybe not." Said Mrs. Yasha wisely. "There's always possible be happen, right?"  
  
***  
  
Yea, everything can be happen. Especially in my fanfic. Ohohohoho. (Evil laughter) Review please, Ja ne!! 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Old Neighborhood  
  
Inuyasha pushed the button second floors, he tied his tie with looking at elevator mirror. Few seconds later he walked out from the elevator. He stopped in front of Kagome's Gallery. From window he could see she prepared some long dress on the mannequins. "May I come in?" "Oh, hi Inu." Kagome put the dress that she grabbed, on the desk. "Come in. I don't lock the door. "Inu opened the door and walked in. "You come early. How are you today?" He gave her a friendly hug. "I'm fine. Thank you. I have to prepare this dress. You are the one who said that I'm beginning to work today, right?" Said Kagome. Inu give her his famous smirk. "Yea, right." He scanned surrounding that big room. "By the way, don't u have assistant?" "No, I don't. I'm used to prepare all by myself. Sango helped me sometimes." "Hooo... Are you a perfectionist person?" Kagome laughed a little. "Well, not really actually. It's just that I have enjoyed all my activity. Besides, my dresses are only one in this world. Not any of these are same." "I see...Wow!" Said Inu, made Kagome's cheeks turned pink this time. "Actually, I want to invite you to have dinner at my house tonight. Would you?" Kagome smiled to him. "Pleasure..."  
  
***  
  
Mrs. Yasha took out a hot strawberry cake from oven. "Yup, this is the last." When she prepared it on the table, she saw from window that her son arrived with a woman whom wear a black short dress with pattern white horizontal line in front the chest. Hurriedly she approached them. Inu almost jumped when he wanted to open the main door but suddenly the door cracked open with his mother behind it, giving them big wide smile. "Hello Mom." He gave her a comfort hug and peck on her right cheek, then he stepped aside, showing Kagome. "So, this is your new friend you talking about?" Mrs. Yasha smiled at Kagome. "Yes, Mother. This is Kagome Higurashi." Said Inu. "Hello, Mrs. Yasha, how are you?" Asked Kagome. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you, dear. Come on in. I'm just finish prepared my cooking." Said Mrs. Yasha. After finished with the dinner, they're talking and laughing on the coach in front of the television. "By the way, with who do you live now, Kagome?" Asked Mrs. Yasha. "how is your family?" "They are good. I live alone now for 3 years. My family live in Kobe. My mother, Grandpa, and my little brother, Sota. They run a shrine at there." "I see, what is your mother name?" Asked Mrs. Yasha. "It's Reiko Higurashi." Mrs. Yasha gasp at this, then laugh harder until she cried. "What's so funny, Mom?" Inu and Kagome give confused stare to her. "Ahahaha... You know what, the world is really narrow. Her family was our neighbor long time ago." This time, Inu laugh hard with his mother too, leaving Kagome dumbly watching the mother and son. Finally after both of them can calm, Mrs. Yasha told Kagome what cause all of that laughing. "Sorry, dear... We don't mean to be rude like that. It's just we don't believe it at first." Kagome smiled at her. "It's ok. I can see the funny side of this." "So, how is your mother?" Asked Mrs. Yasha. "She lives with Grandpa and my younger brother, Sota." Said Kagome. "How about your father?" Kagome frowned at this. "He died when Sota was two years old. An accident on the street, he hit by a drunken car." "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, dear..." Mrs. Yasha hold Kagome's hand to give her support. "It's ok. We could accept this suddenly lost long time ago." Kagome smiled again. "Can I have your family number? I want to call your mother, speaking old times when we were still neighborhood." Said Mrs. Yasha. "Sure." Kagome wrote the number at a purple paper beside the phone then gave it to her. "Well, can we start to eat?" Asked Inu sheepishly. "I'm hungry." Both of the women laugh at this, they went to the dining room to eat together. Several minutes later... "Wow, this is the best chicken teriyaki I ever eat. Hm... How come you made this pudding so soft, Mrs. Yasha?" Asked Kagome enthusiast. "It's Yasha's family cook secret. I can teach you how to make it if you want." Said Mrs. Yasha smiled proudly. "Well, there is one person again who can admit my cook skill ness." Inu's left eye twitch at this comment. "Mom, I always eat at home. I even brought my lunch to the office." Said Inu rather annoy. "Yes, but always Miroku who eat your lunch." Said Mrs. Yasha stubbornly. "Mom, if I don't eat your cook sometimes, that doesn't mean I dislike your food. I just need variations." "Then say it. Just like Kagome." Said Mrs. Yasha who give him a pleading look, but Kagome could see a sprinkle in that. "Keh!" The only reply from Inu who has flush at his cheeks. Kagome amazed at this situation. It made her missed her family. It made her remember about how her mother liked to tease her and Sota in the same ways. She wanted to tease Inu about his shyness when suddenly her mobile ring in a special melody, made her know that it's a Sango's call. Saying an excuse, she went to outside the dining room to accept the call. "What's up?" Asked Kagome to the phone. "OH,MyGod!Kagome,MirokuaskedmetoadateatBolivaCaféon7p.m.Couldyouaccompanyme? Oh,shit,whatshouldIwear?Myfavoritepinkormysteriousblacklikeyours?ShouldIblow myhairortieditonaponytail?ShouldI-" "Wow, Hold on a second..."it need 3 second to make a click in Kagome brain to what Sango's babbling and her speed speech." Just wear what you like to wear. Don't get nervous. Oh, c'mon, u ever go to a date before. Anyway, it's not funny if I go to your date. Aww... You are not a high school girl anymore, Sango." "No no no no... You must come! Err... I'll tell him that we have a double date. Yea, that's it!" "What?!" Kagome clamped her mouth with her right hand when she realized she shout it loud, made Inu and his mom stared at her. Kagome smiled at them and mounted a 'sorry' then back at her conversation. "Are you crazy? I don't even have a boyfriend now." "Uhm... maybe you can ask your ex? Hm... bad idea... Arg... just grab a guy around you or something like that. Please... I promise I will give buy some of your dress if u want to have double date with me this time." Said Sango pleadingly. "Hm... a guy around me?" Kagome turn around and catch her eyes with Inu whom drink his tea with her mom and give her a 'what' look. "ok, but you ,just keep your promise!" She can hear Sango's laughing gladly. "Sure. Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Then she closed her mobile. "Inu, do you mind to go double date with me tomorrow on 7 p.m. at Boliva café?" Asked Kagome. Before Inu open his mouth to reply, his mom already claps her hands. "Oh, that's wonderful! Sure he can dear. He has to go with you!" Inu made a big sweat drop at his mom action. "He can't decline if a woman decided to ask a man out first. It gives the woman much strong will to do that." This time made Kagome blush a little. "Uhm... actually, Sango has a date with Miroku, and she asked me too. Since I don't have a boyfriend, so..." "I'll go with you. Don't worry." Inu winked at Kagome who blushed deeper. "Beside someone need to control Miroku hand's curse so he won't mess up their first date." Three of them laugh at this.  
  
Fiuh... finally I finished this chapter. For all my readers, I'm so sorry if you waiting for so long this chapter, cause I have many work these months. Review please! Ja ne! 


	6. chapter 6

Hello everyone!! I'm so sorry because I haven't update almost a year. I'm very very busy with school. I hope you forgive me all…

Chapter 6 : The Date

DW said, Hello sexy girl, how are you today?

Miko said,Fine. U?

DW said,I'm fine too. Do U have new news?

Miko said,Hm… yes, I have. How about U?

DW said,Yes, I have too. What is Urs?

Miko said,I'm going to have double date tomorrow night. Sango – Miroku, Inu – Me.

DW said, Ugh… I'm jealous, U know. 

Miko said,Lol. So, what news do U have for me?

DW said, Guess!

Miko said, I don't know, I'm not in Ur mind.

DW said,Can we meet when I'm in Japan next month?

Miko said,Sure. Why not?

DW said,Good. Anyway, I have new pic.

Miko said,Really? Send it to me, please…. I want to see U!!!

DW said,Ok. Wait plz.

Sending is complete

Miko said,Wow! This is U? OMG, U really look gorgeous in tuxedo.

DW said, Thanks.

Miko said,anyway, sorry, but I got to go now. I want to get more sleep.

DW said, why? For dating tomorrow night?

Miko said,Well, yes. Cause tomorrow night I have feeling will be need some energy.

DW said,Huh? Energy? U mean, U want to do….

Miko said,NNNooooo!!! Get off Ur dirty mind! I agree to go to this date, because of Sango. She is the one who has crush on Miroku.

DW said,Lol… Glad to hear that.  Ok, now go to sleep. Bye bye

Miko said,Ok, bye bye… take care

DW said,Yea, U too…

It's been 32 minutes Kagome stared at her clothes in the gray cupboard. "Ow, man! This is Sango's date, not mine…I'm not supposed to be nervous now." Finally she picked blue hipster mini skirt with two big white ribbon beside the hips, and white V-tank top with 'what are you looking at' wrote on the breast part. Then she mixed her hair up in blue ribbon with some slayer and wear soft make up. Just after she finished wear blue mascara, her doorbell rang.

Checking herself in the mirror for the last time, she walked to the front door. From the small hole in the door, she could see Inu who wear casual clothes behind it. "Are you ready?" Asked Inu when Kagome opened the door. "Wow, you look beautiful, Princess." Said Inu, giving her bucket of white lily.

"Thanks." Said Kagome smiling. She went to her kitchen, put the flower in a crystal glass and poured water in it. "So…" Kagome grabbed her door key. "Let's go then!" And the last voice which could be heard was from dashboard of Inu's red-Honda car through the evening.

06.45 pm.

"Kagome, Inu… Over here!!" Shout Sango happily. "Thanks. You come early." She didn't care with a disappoint expression on Miroku face. When they sat together, Miroku whispered to Inu, "What the hell are you doing here? Why do you agree to have double date with us?"

Inu replied him quietly, "It's Sango idea. Beside I don't have any choice, even though I'm positive Sango can take care herself. I'm sure she will kill you if you dare to do something naughty to her." Miroku laugh half-hearty.

"What are you talking about guys?" Asked Kagome curiously. "Nothing… Just some silly stuff" Said Inu smiling. "So, can we order the menu already?" Then they called a waiter and ordered their foods. 4 cheese bread, 2 sirloin steak, 2 hotplate noodle, 4 orange juice and 4 cocktail for desert.

Minutes later, the drinks were served. Just when the waiter boy went on, Inu suddenly saw something that made him want to kick Miroku. And, he really kicked Miroku's foot. "Ow… What's that for?" Whispered Miroku confused. "The main door." Said Inu whispered back. "Wha… Oh, no…" Said Miroku when he looked a beautiful woman whom wears red tight dress walked in the Café alone.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sango when Miroku and Inu stand up. "Err… What if we moved inside that room? More privacy?" Asked Miroku hurriedly. He's very glad that they began to move in. But unfortunately, the red tight dress woman saw them. She smiled widely and Miroku really want to disappear when she began to walk to their table. "Oh, God's…"

But, before the woman reached her destination, Inu suddenly stand up from his chair, made excuse, gave 'you owe me' look to Miroku and approached her. Inu walked the woman to another table, which made Miroku relief. "Who is she?" Asked Sango. "… One of Inu's friend from College I think…" Said Miroku. "Oh… Kagome, I want to go to rest room. Do you want company me?" Asked Sango. "Ok. We'll be right back in minutes Miroku." Said Kagome. "Sure." Reply Miroku.

Look like Miroku wasn't lucky this day, just when Kagome and Sango went out from the rest room, suddenly he's being hug by a sexy girl whom wore green spaghetti dress from behind. "Hello, darling. It's been a while… why did you not call me anymore? Don't you miss me?" The girl purred in his ear, usually it would send shivers at Miroku, but since he got a deadly look from Sango's glared. He really panic! 'Crap, what should I do now?'

"Who is she, Miroku?" Asked Sango calmly. Too calm for Miroku's like. "I'm his girlfriend… one of his girlfriends I mean." Said the girl not giving Miroku chance to speak. Kagome and Miroku sweat drop, they could see Sango was really pissed at the girl. "Are you his new girlfriend?" Asked the girl. "No, I'm just his **_ordinary_** friend to him." Said Sango. Kagome swear she could see smoke from Sango's ear now. "Well, because you have companies darling, I will let you for now. Remember to call me tonight, ok? I miss you so much." And the girl went away.

"Uh… Sango… It's not like what you think-" Said Miroku. "And what-_exactly_ do you think?!" Snapped Sango. Miroku tried to speak but not even a word came out to save his life, his mouth only opened and closed like a fish. "What's going on here?" Asked Inu after he sat on his chair, but when he saw the twitching eye from Sango, he only gulped and decided to keep quite.

"Kagome." Said Sango. She's obliviously tried hard to press her gritted teeth. "Let's go home. We can take the cab." Kagome gave a 'stupid' look to Miroku before she went outside to follow Sango. The girls left without words living Inu and the poor Miroku which was too confused to do anything.

The men said nothing until the foods came around 2 minutes later. "Well, you like it or not, we are going to eat all of this." Inu finally couldn't press his giggle. "Do you want to date with me or you want to ask the girls here to join us?" Miroku didn't reply him; he just gave him a heavy sigh then ate in silent.


	7. chapter 7

Hm… Many people asking me what is the pairing of this fiction? I/K or S/K? Well, sorry, but I can't tell you. I want all of you are curious, because I plan this story to become a trilogy series. And I will try to update as soon as possible when I don't have any test.

Chapter 7 : Back to Japan, Bringing Back Memories

Sesshou sipped his black coffee. He walked to the dining table. "It's been a long time…" he said casually. Just like an old memory, he remembered clearly that day. His age was around 6 when his mother was dying in the hospital and his father had been said on business trip, out of city.

Flash back

"Sesshou…" Came a smooth weakly voice. "Yes mother?" Sesshou approached his mother, sat beside the hospital bed in VIP room. "I'm sorry, son. I can't stay with you..." Sesshou hold on his mother hand tightly. "No, mother. You will be fine. You can survive. Don't worry about me." His mother smiled at him. "You really are my son… I want to tell you something, actually you have new sibling… from another woman." Sesshou frowned at this. "That's why father's not beside you now?" His mother nodded, smiled sadly this time. "Today that woman is in labor, that's why he… Sesshou, please promise me, don't you ever hate your own father. Please?"

"Why not? He left us!" Sesshou couldn't hide pain in his voice. "He didn't have choice… Promise me, ok? Do it for me?" When he saw his mother eyes, he knew he couldn't say no, so he nodded his head. "Mother, how come you easily forgive him?" His mother gave him a warmth smile, the last smile he seen. "Because I love him."

A half hour later she's dead. Nurses must have pulled him from his dead gripped on his mother's hand because he didn't want to let go. After that Sesshou wept all night. He cried and cried until there's no single tear left and he called his mother until his throat was hurt. He didn't know how much he really wanted to hate his father, but he just couldn't because of his promise to his beloved mother.

end flash back

Beep!!

Sesshou jerked back from his thought because of the alarm. His attention now was in his note book. He smiled when he saw who's just online. Eagerly he sat and started to chat.

Miko said,Miroku read the poems loudly to apologize in front of Sango's house.

DW said,lol, just like movies. Then? She forgives and lets him in?

Miko said,Well, she had to. Because neighbors came out from their window.

DW said,I see…

Miko said,One of them even promise would call police if he didn't shut up.

DW said,Lol…

Miko said,I'm glad they are couple now. With some threat from Sango of course.

DW said, You're very lucky have funny friends that won't make your life boring.

Miko said,Yup! How about you? Your friends? You never told me about them.

DW said,Well, I don't have many funny and interest friends like U.

Miko said,Ooo… U didn't often going out with them.

DW said,Not really. We're too busy with works. Naraku, one of my friends from high school now work with me in my company. Sometimes we went into bar after jobs, but not too long, because he already has a wife.

Miko said,Oww… So my Sesshy is often lonely!

DW said,Huh? Who's Sesshy?

Miko said,You are! Lol…

DW said,Lol… Since when this "Sesshy" thing start?

Miko said,Why? Don't U like it? It's a cute nick name.

DW said,Well, since it comes from sexy chick like U, so I won't mind at all.

Miko said,Lol… Ok.

DW said,Actually, I'm not really lonely like U think. 'Cause I often have women's company everywhere I go. Even though I know, they after my money.

Miko said,Hm… It's not a surprising thing for a rich, success bachelor like U to have many materialistic bimbos all over U. I bet since U can't count them, U can't even remember their name.

DW said,Lol… Yes! Not even one of them. He he he… Many of them have same name. too confusing to memorizing.

Miko said, They went to your bed too, I guess.

DW said,Yep! When I drunk too much. Hey, I'm a man after all.

Miko said,I know, I know. Beside, U are 28 now. I'm not surprised at all.

DW said,Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!

Miko said,Lol… Nothing… Just wonder why U didn't get married soon?

DW said,With the type of women around me? I don't think so.

Miko said,Lol… Yea, I know how it feels when many piranhas after U.

DW said,Lol… Yup! Female piranhas are scary.

Miko said,Ok… So, what do U do on weekend?

DW said,Sometimes I do surfing in the beach. But when I have unfinished job, I'll work over it.

Miko said,Wow, are U workaholic?

DW said,A little. Lol… I'm glad I have parties every month, so I can refresh.

Miko said,I see… Don't forget to bring condoms.

DW said,Lol… Yes, Mam.

Miko said,Lol… I bet U are great in bed.

DW said,Well, no one ever complain about it before. Do U want to try me?

Miko said,Lol… No, thanks. I'm saving myself for marriage.

DW said,TT… I'm sad because this is the first time I've been rejected. But since U are so cute, I forgive U.

Miko said,Lol… Ok. I think we should said goodbye now, since tomorrow I will have to work. I must have my beauty sleep.

DW said,Ok. I don't want to see black circle around your pretty eyes. Sweet dreams. Bye!

Miko said,Thanks. Bye!

Miko is offline

DW is offline

Just like usual, Sesshou looked at Kagome's picture before turned off his note book. He knew deep down in his heart that he really wanted to meet her soon. 'Just few more weeks…'

And the weeks pass quickly. They were chatting almost everyday. Sometimes when they couldn't meet on chat, they would sending greeting cards online or wrote emails. Kagome knew that they already become best friends even though they never met yet. They talked about daily life, job, past, secrets, friends, and sex; even she told him all of her feelings for Inu. Until the day came…

Sesshou grabbed his 2 bags and walked out from Narita airport. He saw several Japanese people with sign. He scanned through his Dior glasses. 'It's really weird; I never thought I will go back here again.'

"Mr. Maru?" Sesshou nodded his head. "The car is right there, sir." Sesshou follow his new driver to a black limousine right on the front gate. The car journey went in silent since he was alone on the back seat. It made Sesshou looking out through the window. Many changes. Similar yet so different. The buildings, streets, lamps… But he still could recognize many places, where he often walked or riding bike in his past childhood.

"Stop." The car stopped right to his command. He went out from his car and walked to a park next to kinder garden. He sat on a bench and watched children play hide and seeks, remembered that he ever become one of them.

"Sesshou? Is that you?" Sesshou turned and he saw an old lady with a patch on her right eye. "Kaede-baba? It's been a long time." Sesshou stand up and gave her a warm hug. "Yes. How long has it? 20 years?" Sesshou smiled and nodded. "And never in my life had I expected to see you at here again. Where have you been?" Asked Kaede.

"I lived in Canada now. I'm back to Japan just today, because we have new company here. Tell me how are you Kaede-baba?" Asked Sesshou. "I'm as old as you see. But still wealthy enough to recognize you. You are so tall; I can't reach to pat your head now." Said Kaede humorously. Sesshou smiled at that one of his seldom sweet memory. "You still own your small cake café?" Asked Sesshou, "And give children extra chocolate?"

"Yes. What do you expect from me?" Sesshou laughed. "Nothing. I'm glad not all change these times." They walked to Kaede's café in front of the park and talked through the time. Sesshou opened the door and stepped aside to let Kaede in and then follow her to sit on a coffee table next the windows. Kaede treat him 3 strawberry short cakes, his favorite. And of course a cup of hot chocolate.

"Sesshou, do you want to know about your brother?" Sesshou stiffened a little before spoke. "Half brother." He corrected, "What about him?" Kaede smiled before replying. "Well, he had grown up from a rough brat to a gentleman like you." Sesshou nodded to let Kaede continued and ate his cake in silent. "He still lives with his mother. He ran a party organizer with his childhood friend. Sometimes he came here too…"

"I see…" Sesshou sipped his chocolate. "How are your children?" Sesshou almost choked and spited it to his white shirt. He quickly whipped his mouth with a handkerchief in his pocket. "No, I'm still not married yet."

His sharp eyes catch clock on the wall. "I'm sorry, Kaede-baba. I run out of time. I have a date this evening." Kaede quirked an eyebrow. "Hoo… A date with Japanese girl? Just few hours after you came to this country? Tsk tsk… Men these days! I hope this girl will tie you up to a wedding ring." Sesshou laughed at her comment. "No, she is a friend." With that he left.

Just 6 minutes after that…

"Kaede-baba, 5 blueberries short cake please." Inu put money on the cashier table. Kaede stared at him. "What?" Asked Inu. "You really are shared same blood. What's this about Berry's maniac?" Kaede gave Inu his order. "Whoa… Who are you talking about?"

Silence

"He's here? When?" Frowned Inu. "Just minutes before you come. He just back from Canada today." Answered Kaede. "Oh…" Kaede gave him a cup of chocolate milk. "Do you want to meet him? I know which hotel he lives now." Asked Kaede. "No need… He is just… A brother that I never had. Beside, we never knew each other. I just saw his pictures from old magazine when we were child."

"I see… Same with him. By the way, I told him about you." Inu a little surprised at this. "Hm? Really? Is he still a cold person?" Kaede smiled. "Not really. He is just distant, a very individual man. Now he has grown to a handsome man like you." Said Kaede. "No wonder. We share the same father. Inherited father's silver hair is not really bad at all." Laugh Inu.

On the next chapter Sesshou will meet Kagome…Will she falling in love with him? Hehehe… just wait.

Review please…

Arigato Gozaimasu…Ja ne…


End file.
